


Twitch Thot Quarantine Diaries

by hannahhsolo



Series: Twitch Thot AU [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Quarantine babyyyy, Twitch Streamer!Steve, Twitch Thot AU, Youtuber!Billy, stevie is asthmatic dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahhsolo/pseuds/hannahhsolo
Summary: Even dramatic and sort of sick, Steve managed to stay beautiful. All long limbs and creamy flesh, he was almost like a Renaissance painting, if Renaissance paintings had Dragon Ball Z merch and massive cocks.Billy and Bambiii are in quarantine.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Twitch Thot AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640458
Comments: 26
Kudos: 167





	Twitch Thot Quarantine Diaries

**Author's Note:**

> guess who’s back in the house...  
> this has been in the works for MONTHS and it’s finally here thank fuck  
> can u tell i’ve gone crazy from 2 and a half months of lockdown?  
> this one is for my baby, happy birthday❤️

“...and I’m lucky, I already do work from home. But stay safe guys, wash your hands and take care of yourselves. I love you all.” Billy stopped the recording and stretched back in his chair. He felt this weird kind of guilt, sure he was scared, the whole world was scared. But more than anything else he just felt a little bit lost. He had to keep making videos if doctors and nurses and garbage men and supermarket employees could keep going, he sure as fuck could. And really, his routine wouldn’t change all that much. He was on his own most of the time, so self-isolation wouldn’t really be a problem, and he could keep making videos for his viewers the whole way.

Things were crazy in the world, but he counted himself lucky that his life was the most stable it had ever been. And he had to be even more stable, because as the pandemic got worse, so did Steve’s anxiety.

Yesterday, he’d gotten a runny nose. Billy’s phone rang at around 2pm,

* * *

“Billy, baby…” They’d been dating long enough for Billy to recognize Steve’s ‘I’m sick’ voice immediately.

“Hey, what’s going on?” He was in Walmart picking up some stuff before he headed over to Steve’s.

“I’m sick Billy… I’m _sick.”_ Billy could hear how choked up he was in his voice, and sure it broke his heart clean in two. But he also knew Steve, and he knew that the cocktail of insecurity, anxiety, and overreaction that ran in his veins meant that he had a habit of jumping the worst conclusion.

“What kind of sick, babe?” He nestled his phone between his shoulder and his cheek as he tried to decide between Honeycrisp and Granny Smith.

“My nose is running _non-stop.”_

He made a mental note to pick up some tissues.

“Do you have a temperature?” 

He got both types of apples.

“I don’t know...maybe you could take it for me? Winky face.” Billy wanted to roll his eyes, but an unstoppable grin spread across his face instead. There was something hilarious about Steve trying to be sexy through his sick voice.

“Hey, what have I told you about saying emojis out loud? You sound ridiculous.” 

Steve sniffled.

“What, you think I do everything you tell me to?”

“I wish.”

  
  


After he’d washed his hands, he found Steve on the couch, napping, wrapped in his pink blanket, used tissues scattered all around him. The Proposal was playing away to itself on the TV, he always watched it when he was sick. Billy tried not to giggle at the state of his hair, random purple strands knotted up with the brown ones from his attempt to give himself ‘e-girl bangs, idiot.’

_“Welcome to Steve’s ratchet salon!”_

Even when they were purple and kind of ridiculous, Billy treasured every hair on his head. He dumped his bags by the door and bent down in front of Steve to get a good look. He was flushed, nose tickled pink, his pouty mouth twitching a little. Steve loved to talk, even in his dreams. He let out a little groan and his nose did the scrunch-up thing it always did when he was waking up as a purple strand fell into his face. Billy brushed it away.

“Hey, how are you feeling?”

Brown eyes blinked open, all bleary and sleep dazed.

“Billy?” His voice was croaky and the word came out in broken chunks. 

Long fingers raised up to wipe away the sleep. Billy beat him to it though, running his thumb under each of Steve’s eyes, earning him a lazy half-smile that crinkled the right side of Steve’s face even more than the throw pillows already had.

“The one and only, baby.” He laid his hand flat on Steve’s forehead to feel for a fever, he was warm but it didn’t feel particularly bad.

Steve sighed and melted into Billy’s touch, he was like some kind of kitten, constantly craving physical contact. Billy was reminded of when he had to scratch up and down his spine for 2 hours the week before because every time he tried to stop Steve would scream bloody murder.

“Wait!” He suddenly sprung into action, shed the unnecessarily large blanket and all but sprinted out of the other side of the room, “Stay away from me, I’m diseased!”

“Steve! Come _on,_ don’t be ridiculous.” Billy called after him, taking a moment to put the milk in the refrigerator before he went after him.

When he found Steve, he had thrown himself onto the bed, one bare leg dangled over the side, back of his hand against his forehead like some hysterical Victorian noblewoman who had just seen too much of a man’s collarbone.

Even dramatic and sort of sick, Steve managed to stay beautiful. All long limbs and creamy flesh, he was almost like a Renaissance painting, if Renaissance paintings had Dragon Ball Z merch and massive cocks.

“Billy, what are you _doing?_ I watched the news! They said six feet apart!” He flipped over as Billy perched on the edge of the bed, pressing his body as close to the wall as possible, his words muffled by a stuffed Toothless.

“Well if the _news_ said it.” He wrapped his hand around Steve’s ankle and lazily ran his hand up and down his calf, he didn’t stop him.

Steve didn’t have the symptoms, his temperature wasn’t high at all and he hadn’t coughed once, unless you count choking on Billy’s cock that morning. 

They’d been self-isolating for a few days anyway, because of Steve’s asthma, Billy only really left to get groceries, well whatever groceries he could.

Steve still hadn’t turned his face away from the wall, he sniffled pitifully. Sure, Billy could tell he didn’t feel good, but he also knew he was going out of his mind worrying about this whole thing, just like the majority of the planet was. 

They’d tried to distract themselves all week, Billy had recorded a ton of videos and Steve had taken up a ton of hobbies.

Billy still thought that the watercolor No-Face he had painted and hung on the living room wall was an abomination. Of course, Billy knew that all of these new pass times had nothing on his own special distraction technique.

“Baby, look at me.” Billy snaked his hand a little further up Steve’s leg, the tips of his fingers just brushed his bare thigh.

He shook his head, burying his face even further into his pile of stuffed animals. 

“But, you’re sick. Let me take care of you.” Billy shuffled himself up the bed to place himself between Steve’s legs, who still didn’t move his head to look at him, but did let his legs fall open.

_There he is._

Billy took his right leg in his hands and lifted it up to his mouth. Starting at the ankle, he pressed close-mouthed kisses all the way up the inside of his leg, feeling his shudders grow more and more intense the further up his inner thigh he reached.

He finally turned his head away from the wall, hooded eyes blinking at Billy. 

_Gotcha_.

Steve’s hands grabbed at Billy’s hair and neck and shoulders, grabbing at every inch of him that he could reach, but that wasn’t what Billy wanted, not today.

He lowered Steve's leg back onto the bed and wrapped careful fingers around his wrists, untangling them from his curls and placing them on the bed by his head.

"Nuh-uh Stevie...I'm gonna take care of you. Just stay still for me, 'kay?"

He groaned and pouted, bottom lip jutting out, just begging to be bitten.

Billy shot him a warning look, squeezing his wrists a little tighter at nipping a bite to the spot on his left hip bone that seemed to drive him wild.

"Stay _still_." He grinned and Steve nodded. Finally.

Billy hooked his index fingers in the elastic of Steve's boxers and pulled them down his legs. Steve being sick didn't seem to have had any effect on his libido, the rock hard length of his cock fell against his stomach, already leaking at the head. The sight made Billy’s mouth water.

He wanted it in his mouth, he always wanted it in his mouth. 

But that wasn’t what he had planned today, he wanted to make Steve feel better, and he knew exactly how to do that.

He raised himself up to his knees, the only way he could ever tower above Steve was when they were horizontal, and he was sure as fuck going to take advantage of it. The way he undressed, on his knees in between Steve’s, was clumsy and sort of unsexy, but the look of pure bliss on Steve’s face told him he didn’t notice or didn't care. His mouth was just slightly open, soft lips glossy and gasping. Billy ran his index finger over the bottom one, his fingertip just caught on it and dragged it down, dragging out a moan with it. 

His eyes never left Billy’s as he pushed two fingers into the warmth of his mouth, wordlessly inviting him to suck and telling him of his plans with a look.

Those eyes still burned into his as he worked himself open, relishing in the sweet burn of his own fingers. His other hand held him steady on Steve’s chest as he added another finger, he groaned at the pressure.

“Please, Billy…” Steve whispered, bucking his hips up into him.

“Ah ah, patience, baby...I just want to take care of you.” He took his fingers out from himself and reached into the bedside cabinet to grab the lube. As much as he wanted to keep torturing Steve, he was begging for it too.

When he eventually sank down onto Steve’s cock, he didn’t really care that Steve was grabbing at him, pulling him down by his neck to kiss him. All he could think with every roll of his hips was ‘ _Steve, Steve, Steve_ ’, he thought about how soft the skin of his shoulder felt against his lips, how he sort of smelled like lavender and how the scorching heat of his breath just barely breezed against his ear.

Billy thought that the stretch he felt around Steve was as close to heaven as he might ever feel, he really was all kinds of lucky.

He was also lucky that Steve lived in a pretty nice apartment, and the walls were thick, because the boy was _loud._ He honest-to-god _screamed_ when he bottomed out, full length buried deep inside Billy, who looked straight into his eyes as he ran his hand up his own dick and thumbed over the head. With Steve pressing against his prostate, he could barely hold back. His other hand tried to hold down Steve’s body as his back arched up from the bed, a tell-tale sign that his orgasm wasn’t far away. 

Billy sunk down a final time, tipping them both over the edge. Billy came in thick ropes up Steve’s torso, he relished in the pure pleasure of being filled, collapsing on top of Steve in a hot, sticky mess. 

Their breathing mingled, neither of them had any urge to separate, so they just stayed there, Steve inside Billy, pressing lazy kisses into whichever part of the other their lips could find.

* * *

“Move your ass, Bambi, we got a video to film.” They’d lazed around in bed for too long, and not long enough.

“Wait, don’t look!” Billy made no attempt to cover his eyes as Steve ran across the room to his closet. Pale ass cheeks bouncing. Billy stared a little too long at the cluster of three moles on his right cheek.

He emerged in this sheer, _my-rich-husband-died-in-mysterious-circumstances_ robe, the kind with feathers around the sleeves and no actual fabric to cover his dick.

“There is no way in hell I am turning that camera on with you wearing _that._ ” As much as Billy wanted to express his distaste for the thing, he couldn’t help raking his eyes up and down his body.

“But I look pretty…” He pouted and padded his way over to where Billy was sitting on the edge of the bed. He grabbed the train of the robe and perched sideways on Billy’s lap, one arm thrown around his neck.

“Sure you do,” Billy ran a finger up the center of Steve’s chest where the robe gapped, before plucking a stray feather from his hair, “But pretty for my eyes only.”

He slapped Steve’s thigh, sort of to tease him and sort of to get him to actually go change. He laughed and wandered out of the bedroom in the direction of his studio, swaying his hips way more than was necessary.

“I mean seriously, Stevie. What is that meant to cover? You might as well be naked.” 

_Thot,_ Billy thought.

“Ah, but I’m not.” Billy just shook his head and stood to follow him, he’d learned a long time ago not to argue with Steve logic.

When Billy found Steve, camera already set up to film, still wearing that _goddamn_ robe, he gave up on the effort to get Steve to change, he knew better than to try sometimes.

They both knew the fans went crazy seeing them together, whenever Billy would even bring Steve a cup of coffee on stream, the chat lit up with crying emotes and several people commenting ‘dads’. Like Steve needed to be more broody than he already was.

**Ascoldasv1ce: Iced latte? Does this guy get more basic?**

**Pepsicoda999: I’m fucking Crying!!1!!1 they’re so cut I can’t**

**Johncarter1968: you know how many calories are in that thing?**

**Hardgrovehasmyheartbro: when are we seeing a ring billy boy???**

He’d managed to forget about his runny nose and was more focused now on entirely taking over Billy’s video, he’d managed to single handedly get through the intro without Billy saying a word. It was okay though, he really didn't mind, watching Steve in his element, in front of a camera, was really something. He lit up, and it didn’t seem to matter any more that he was barely wearing any clothes, because he was happy. And he was Billy’s, and nothing else could ever top that.

* * *

Quarantining together was definitely easier than quarantining apart, they were both sure of that. And although Steve was getting better, Billy still liked taking care of him. He liked untangling his shower-damp hair in the evenings, he liked cooking for them, he liked bringing him coffee when he was on stream. And he liked it when Steve did the same for him, he would pad through in one of Billy’s t-shirts and rub his shoulders when he’d been editing for hours, he’d stand behind the desk chair and run fingers through his hair, he’d whisper “come to bed baby,” and bite his earlobe.

There were times he wanted to go back to his own apartment, he missed his space, missed his own set-up. And yeah, he sometimes missed the peace and quiet of living alone. 

“For fuck’s _sake!”_ Steve screeched from the kitchen, just as Billy’s latest episode of Dance Moms drew to a close.

Billy wandered through to the kitchen with a mouth full of Doritos.

Steve had his entire upper body buried in the refrigerator, his ass was stuck up in the air and he balanced on one socked foot to reach in as far as he could. There was a mess of half-empty takeout boxes and soda can sprawled on the floor around him. Billy reached him just in time to catch him as he fell and prevent the fridge from toppling over with him.

“You okay?” Billy said through a smile and a raised eyebrow, which only caused Steve’s nose to scrunch up even more.

“No! I need to get out of this god damned apartment! I’m so sick of this! I can’t do anything I want to do anymore, my hair looks like some kind of Brad Mondo disaster, my skin is literally dying of vitamin D deficiency and I…”

Because of his asthma, everyone had encouraged Steve to stay indoors completely, Billy had been doing all the grocery shopping and it was fair to say that Steve’s cabin fever was reaching new highs.

Somehow, they’d both ended up sitting on the kitchen floor, reminding Billy of Steve’s breakdown all those weeks earlier. The thought made him smile. 

There was no-one else like Steve, he was sure of that. And even if there was, he was dead certain that he wouldn’t want another soul for as long as he lived. Steve Harrington, with his purple bangs and bedazzled inhaler, his pink coffee cups and stuffed animals, his wire-framed glasses and coconut Lacroix.

Speaking of,

“...and I have no _fucking_ Lacroix! Robin said the store only had pamplemousse and you know I hate that shit!”

Sure he was being dramatic, but that was Steve. And he was right, life was all kinds of shitty in lockdown so Billy let him rant for a while.

“Hey, how about we take a walk?” Billy knew this probably wouldn’t work, but it was worth a shot. “We’ll go down to Heather’s and throw rocks at her balcony, interrupt the pussy fest she’s enjoying with Robin.” He said like he hadn’t spent the last month fucking Steve on every available surface, and some unavailable ones, “I need groceries anyway so I’ll get the stuff for chicken parm and I’ll even make that banana cake you love? What do you say?”

“I don’t know babe, I think I’ll just stay here for a while. You go ahead.” His signature Bambiii pout had returned and Billy knew he needed alone time right now. He seemed to have this weird intuition of knowing when something was wrong with Steve and what he needed to do to make it better.

“Only if you’re sure…” Billy leaned down and planted a kiss on Steve’s pouting lips, and made sure he had his inhaler and some water in grabbing distance just in case before he grabbed his keys and left.

We-Ho was weird under lockdown, a hell of a lot quieter that’s for sure. It was something Billy had learned to appreciate, how careful people were here, he made a silent thank you to the God he didn’t believe in that he didn’t still live with Neil, he made a point not to think about how he’d be reacting to the whole thing.

There was a corner store a couple blocks down from Heather’s place that had just reopened, and it was quiet enough that he didn’t really have to worry about social distancing. He picked up some candy bars, deodorant and was just about to head to the counter when he saw it, and fuck if he didn’t light up like the Fourth of July…

* * *

Steve was on the balcony when Billy got back from the store. Still wrapped in his blanket, chatting quietly on the phone to someone or other, Billy thought momentarily that it was probably one of his kids.

_Wow, Steve with kids, now there’s a nice thought._

And woah, okay. That was a big thought. A big thought that actually didn’t feel that big. It felt kind of, normal. Like the thought of having kids with Steve was one he’d always had and was just now poking its head around the door. Steve would make a good dad. A great dad in fact. There was never any doubt about that. Billy had just never been so sure about himself, because of the parental role models he’d had, parenthood just didn’t seem to be on the cards. 

But things were different now. He wanted that life with Steve, a house, a yard, a dog, a breakfast table with a toast rack. It was all stuff he’d never even considered, but that vision for the future looked real good with Steve sitting at the head of that table.

Steve ended the call with a ‘yeah I’ll catch you later Dustin’ and Billy wrapped his arms around him from behind. A can of coconut LaCroix was clutched in his right hand, directly in front of Steve’s face. He jumped up from the cracked plastic chair.

“Where did you get it?” His voice was brighter than Billy had heard it all day, and he’d already cracked it open and he watched as Steve’s adam’s apple bobbed with each gulp.

“It was the last one left at Joe’s.” Billy grinned, he knew Steve wasn’t really listening, and was too focused on drinking the vile liquid like it was heavenly nectar.

“I fucking love you.” And he meant it, Billy could tell, even through sticky lips and bleary eyes, he meant every word.

“I love you too Bambiii.”

* * *

Immediately after Steve had finished the drink, he’d gone off to Instagram live about the whole story and how ‘adorable’ his boyfriend was. Billy loved hearing that, ‘boyfriend’. He loved being someone’s boyfriend, Steve’s boyfriend specifically. He figured he should do something about that.

Vine compilations helped Steve to sleep. And so came their nightly ritual of watching the same vines on repeat over and over, with Steve making the same ‘TikTok just cannot compete’ comment every night. But Billy didn’t mind, it was lame but it was their thing. And he loved the feeling of Steve being pressed up against his chest mouthing along to every single one. 

It was half way through a tuneful rendition of “suck a huge or small dick” that the idea came to Billy.

“Hey babe, I was thinking…” 

Steve held up one black-punted finger up to Billy,

“One sec I like this one.” 

_Road work ahead, yeah, I sure hope it does._

He cracked up, as per usual.

“Okay go.”

“What if, after this virus shit is over I just...didn’t go home?” Billy’s voice sounded unsure, but he was completely confident in this.

“But then where would you live?” 

Billy rolled his eyes.

“Here, dumbass.”

He’d never seen Steve move so fast. He spun round from where he sat against Billy’s chest to look him dead in the eyes.

“You want to live here?”

“Yep.”

“In this apartment?”

“Yep.”

“With me?”

“Yep.”

Steve’s eyes went kind of watery.

“I mean if you want me to? I’ll help out with the rent and stuff and we’ll make sure Robin’s okay with it firs…” Steve cut him off with a kiss. They both moaned into it and Steve’s hands clutched Billy’s face like he never wanted him to leave that spot.

“Is that a yes?” 

“Fuck yes!” He smiled so big it made Billy’s heart leap.

“I’ll have you know I’m a real tough landlord…”Steve repositioned himself time straddle Billy’s thick thighs.

“Oh yeah? Is there some way I can make up for the missed payments?” He whispered the words into the shell of Steve’s ear.

“Oh I can think of a few ways…”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading !!! love u guys, leave all ur thoughts down below, don’t forget to leave a like and smash that subscribe button xox


End file.
